


Gift that Keeps Giving

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 (SFW) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, Prompt Challenge, Yoosung week 2018, Zen|Hyun Ryu, prompt - hobbies, vaguely described OC or MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: It started with a teasing offhand comment. Yoosung hadn’t really expected anything to come of it.





	Gift that Keeps Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda funny because I originally was just gonna make Yoosung bracelets for the event until I wasn't wholly discouraged to try writing again. But then I made all the bracelets and then had a lot more ideas.

It started with a teasing offhand comment. Yoosung hadn’t really expected anything to come of it.

The RFA chatroom had been abuzz with an optimistic energy rarely seen from Jaehee Kang, though entering the thread she had set up soon explained her cheer: she was finally allowed a proper vacation.

By the time Yoosung and the RFA coordinator had made their way into the chat, Zen had already helped the overworked assistant to decide on a seaside vacation with many popular coffee shops and cafes dotted along the coastline for when the sun became too harsh; Seven insisted he would be a most valuable tour guide…if Jaehee would just pay to have one of his precious baby sports cars freighted over to the resort destination.

Yoosung had chuckled at Seven’s dramatic tears over being ignored in the thread while tapping in sincere congratulations to Jaehee and asking her departure date. A curious jingling from another part of the house alerted him to the fact that he was alone, so he let his feet lead him to the source.

“What are you doing?” He asked as chains and beads clattered onto the desk. After a moment of fidgeting with a variety of trinkets and links, Yoosung was answered with the finished product displayed within the palms of the satisfied woman before him.

“What do you think? Since Jaehee decided on the beach, I thought it might be nice for her to wear something frivolously pretty that she doesn’t get to do very often…so I decided to re-work these charms into an anklet. Do…do you think she’ll like it?” Yoosung smiled; It wasn’t so often he got to see his girlfriend flustered as he was usually on the receiving end. He brought the fine chain up for closer inspection, particularly drawn to the ruby briolette at the center flanked by a capped pearl and yellow jade bead on either side of it.

Truthfully he was impressed and touched to discover yet another talent his sweetheart possessed-–but seeing her so rarely meek and slightly nervous, he couldn’t help but want to tease her, just a little bit. Mustering a decent pout, he handed the jewelry back.

“Hm…I’m pretty jealous…Jaehee-noona is going to get such a pretty handmade gift from my girlfriend,’ Yoosung drawled, feigning lament. He was expecting a blush and perhaps a stuttered rebuke, hoping to enjoy a little more of a glimpse beyond her usual cool, smirking veneer.

What he got instead was a wide-eyed, blank stare and immediately Yoosung felt his hands start to sweat anxiously. Touching his hands to her shoulders, Yoosung gave a reassuring wink.

”… I was just teasing, honey. I know Jaehee-noona will appreciate it because you were thinking of her.“

There was a creaking at the bedroom door and a questioning mew from the floor before Lisa hopped onto the woman’s bare lap, pawing at her front. Yoosung chuckled, clearly not the only one concerned about his other half; through their combined efforts as boyfriend and cat, they finally shook her from her reverie as she returned a small laugh and a nod while petting the feline reassuringly.

.  
.  
.  
It had been a week since the pair had arrived at the airport to see their friend off safely, presenting her with the gift before she boarded the plane. Yoosung had beamed at Jaehee’s surprise and glowing reception, cherishing how much his admired peer and beloved girlfriend got along so well.

In that week, things passed as normal except…

Except Yoosung couldn’t help noticing that his girlfriend kept eyeing his wardrobe when she thought he wasn’t looking. He’d started to wonder if his style needed a bit of updating and was about to text Zen for pointers until he woke up one morning feeling a slight weight on his right wrist.

"Lisa, stooooop…I’ll feed you in five minutes,” he groaned, turning over. After another ten minutes with no interruption, he opened his good eye and was surprised to find that the obnoxiously assertive kitten wasn’t even in the room.

Then he spotted it; cool green and black jade beads on either side of a hollow silver star, woven into braided black leather cord clasped around the base of his right hand. 

“…When did…? Is she here?!”

He nearly leapt out of bed, sprinting through the door only to find the cat enjoying her breakfast and a note on the table. Frowning, Yoosung picked it up and waited for his eye to focus on the script.

“ ‘Saw you were out of eggs, so I’m at the store. I’ll be back soon’…Aw, but she knows I like grocery shopping with her…” he sighed, setting the note down and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The bracelet fell with the motion and he paused, admiring it a little more now that he was starting to become conscious.

Tracing the star at the center, a grin crept on to his face and remained even as he brushed his teeth. While he was disappointed that he’d missed the opportunity for early morning romantic domesticity, he couldn’t help but be delighted over waking up to the surprise gift–-he struggled with the catch as he removed the bracelet before hopping into the shower, not wishing to damage the cord. Yoosung pulled aside the shower curtain and attempted to kick off his boxers before he noticed they were caught on something.

“What in the–eh? What is that?”

A thin line of lime green sat around his ankle, this time adorned with leaf greens and sky blues, and a single amethyst sphere that sat in-between. A rush of heat filled his cheeks as Yoosung realized the shade matched his eyes almost perfectly. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he leaned down to undo the clasp at his foot only to discover that the connector was in the shape of a star…

Heart thumping rapidly, Yoosung reached for his phone and logged onto the messenger after snapping several photos.

[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom]

Yoosung★: MY HNEEYY!

Yoosung★: She;s SO TLENDT!!!

ZEN: Oi. Yoosung Kim. Fix your typos 

Ignoring the admonishment, Yoosung proceeded to upload the pictures, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

Yoosung★: Look!

Jaehee Kang: Ah! I see she came up with a few designs for you after all…

Jaehee Kang: You can see how much thought she put into the details.^^

ZEN: Ohh! Not bad at all!

Yoosung★: Right?!

Yoosung★: But Jaehee…did you know about this??

Jaehee Kang: ^^;

Jaehee Kang: A bit…we have been emailing back and forth since I left.

Jaehee Kang: Your girlfriend is very meticulous when creating gifts for people. She gets a bit anxious trying to discern individual tastes despite her natural talent…it’s quite sweet.

ZEN: Hmm…oh! Jaehee! That’s right, you got one too, didn’t you?

Jaehee Kang: I did! ^^

There was a delay before a pair of photos uploaded into the messenger from Jaehee’s end; a closeup of a delicate pair of chains wrapped around her ankle and a selfie of Jaehee, taken with her knees drawn up to pull her feet into the frame as she smiled up into the camera over a pair of sunglasses.

ZEN: !!

ZEN: Nice! It’s so good to see you finally relaxing and having fun! I feel like I’m absorbing the sunlight too!

ZEN: And the anklet really flatters you! Very elegant!

Jaehee Kang: Thank you…I think so too. Yoosung, please tell our wonderful coordinator that she worried unnecessarily.

Jaehee Kang: I will cherish her thoughtful gift forever.

Yoosung★: T_T

Yoosung★: I’m so touched.

Jaehee Kang: Now you understand how I felt at the airport. I’m glad she decided on a theme that suits you…she was agonizing over it for days. ^^;

Jaehee Kang: Oh…

Jaehee Kang: But perhaps I shouldn’t reveal her like that…please forget that last part.

Yoosung★: T____T How did I get so lucky?

Yoosung★: I have to find a good way to thank her…

ZEN: ??

ZEN: You didn’t thank her yet?

ZEN: Yoosung

ZEN: Did you just come in here to brag before appreciating her gift properly?

Yoosung★: Of course not!! I just woke up and they were already attached to me!

Yoosung★: She went to get eggs without me…-_-

Yoosung★: So I didn’t get a chance…

Jaehee Kang: ?

Jaehee Kang: …

ZEN: Jaehee…?

Jaehee Kang: ^^ It’s nothing, hehe.

Jaehee Kang: Oh…it seems my meal has arrived. Please excuse me.

ZEN: Of course. Have a great lunch, Jaehee! Take lots of pictures!

Jaehee Kang: Will do.

Yoosung★: See you later, Jaehee!

Yoosung★: I should get going too

Jaehee Kang: Thank you both. I’ll be back later! Please make sure you both eat soon and take care of yourselves.

Jaehee Kang: Then, I’ll be going now.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chat room]

Yoosung★: Ok, I gotta shower. See you, Zen

ZEN: Ok. Just make sure you thank your lady!

Yoosung★: Right!

[Yoosung★ has left the chat room]

…

Less than an hour later, as Yoosung was halfway through styling his hair, he heard the soft beeping of the key code being entered into his door. He reached for his glasses and sprinted out of the bathroom eagerly.

“Cutie!”

“AH! Ah…Y-Yoosung, I–Eggs! I have them! Putting them away now…”

He paused. Did he startle her? Was that a _stutter_? Yoosung kept his eye on her face as her whole being radiated an unfamiliar nervous energy; more than once he caught her lively eyes flicking to his wrist and ankle as a fascinating blush crept over her cheeks right after and suddenly Yoosung was practically melting at his good fortune.

His girlfriend-–lovely, boldly flirtatious, practically daring–-was being _shy_.

Making his way over to the adorably Skittish Mess in front of the fridge, Yoosung rescued the eggs from death by fluster and set them down on the counter with the other groceries. As he tidied the produce, his mind buzzed at the opportunity to enjoy the rarity of her lack of composure but…

…the longer the silence dragged on, Yoosung couldn’t help but notice that the agitated fidgeting gradually slowed to something akin to deflation-–at which point, Yoosung immediately decided there was no merit in prolonging the discomfort. He quickly gathered her in his arms and buried his face in the crook of the woman’s neck, breaking her train of thought and preventing the gradual frown from settling on her lips.

“I love them, cutie,’ Yoosung whispered, smiling against her neck. He was rewarded with a tiny tremor as she exhaled the breath she’d been holding.

”…Are you sure?“ came the small question, just barely audible. 

Yoosung could stand it no longer–-this unfamiliar temerity was too much for his heart! Peppering her neck and jawline with tiny pecks until her voice came back to full volume with laughter, Yoosung squeezed tightly and brought his hand to card through her long hair; slowly, to ensure the bracelet clasped around his arm crossed their line of vision.

"How could I not? I can tell how much you were thinking of me when I look at all the details,’ he exclaimed, excitedly running his fingers over the star at the center and dragging over the smooth beads to the soft leather toward the ends. Yoosung leaned back to kick up his left foot for good measure.

”–-and look at this! These bright cheerful colors look nice, but they look really balanced with the…with the…this purple in the center,’ Yoosung wavered slightly, the earlier heat returning to his cheeks. He paused but decided there was an answer he wanted, ’…I don’t really have a lot of purple clothes, but you knew it was a good match anyway…h-how did you guess?“

Peeking through his blonde fringe, he looked up into his girlfriend’s face to find her usual mischievous smile fixed on her face; yet softened by her tender gaze.

"Yoosung Kim, there is not a single day you _don’t_ wear purple.”

His pulse began to thunder in his ears as soft hands led his face closer–-the beat abruptly skipped when his glasses were lifted aside as even softer lips pressed over the eyelid of his injured eye.

 _’Haaaahh, I can’t take this..!’_ Yoosung felt his knees buckle slightly, falling forward as he buried his burning face in the long tresses messily gathered over her shoulders.

“Just…give me a minute…to control my face,” he pleaded, mumbling into the smooth blouse; her peal of ticklish giggles tumbled into his ears.

“I’m really relieved you like them, I…couldn’t really decide which style suited you best so I just kept making more and-–!”

At this rate, Yoosung Kim was certain he wasn’t going to let the woman ever leave his arms again.

“ …'more’?”

The wide-eyed awkward expression from the week before came back at full force as she hesitantly extracted another set of deep green and aqua beads strung along black elastic cord, the centermost bead being…a translucent cool green star. The furious thud of his heartbeat surged back into his ears, accompanied by a rapid fluttering giddiness he no longer attempted to contain.

“…in case the leather got to be uncomfortable in the summer or somethi–-”

Yoosung slipped on the beaded bracelet and cupped his darling’s face in a fluid motion he never knew he was capable of, wasting no time as he swooped in to deliver a deep kiss that left _her_ wobbly in the knees. Setting her down on the nearest chair to re-orient her balance, Yoosung practically hopped away with a giggle to retrieve his phone.

It was a full 3 minutes before she had managed to find her words.

“Wait a minute…you’re not supposed to wear all of them at once!”

“Mm…but I can, right?”

“I…well, technically…I mean, you can, but–-”

“Hmm, can’t talk; gotta show everyone how skilled my honey is!”

“Yoosung….PLEASE-–!”

**Author's Note:**

> Images of said bracelets are actually on the original tumblr post here: 
> 
> https://witchtomez.tumblr.com/post/176197325099/yoosung-week-gift-that-keeps-giving?is_related_post=1


End file.
